


另一个世界线的故事

by Zabuye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 藕饼 哪吒之魔童降世 哪吒 敖丙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuye/pseuds/Zabuye
Summary: 我想试试最经典的拔龙筋和自刎





	另一个世界线的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是真的命运多舛，没什么好说的了，希望大家喜欢

“你暴露了，那你的族人们怎么办呢？”申公豹低头去看自己的锋利的指甲，漫不经心地道破这残忍的事实。

这话语就像钉子一般把敖丙钉在原地，钉碎了他妄图通过逃避来解决的幻想。是啊，该怎么办呢？百姓们的叫骂还在身后，他脑子混乱，一时划过数个想法，却没有一个是两全其美。

该怎么做？

狼狈叫骂的众人丝毫没有注意到那个远去龙族的异常，仅仅顾着发表自己的厌恶。那胖仙人笨拙地在地上半仰着，怒斥说，他要把这是上报天庭，给予龙族惩罚!

给予惩处？呵，龙族已经世世代代困守天牢，还怎么经得起更大的惩罚？上报天庭，轻飘飘的四个字是压倒敖丙的最后一根稻草。

不能捅出去！不能让别人知晓，那就只能让所有人都留在这里了！

他捏紧了手中的冰锤，手上青筋隐隐。埋在阴影中的脸看不清是狠绝还是挣扎，只见他静默转身，飘然而下。

冰锤怒触大地，玄冰以不可抵挡之势漫延。冰凌参差，刺破虚空。

冻结，冰封。

附着人体，攀上楼宇。管你是平民百姓，还是仙界真人，不能让这个消息传出去，留下来，都留下来！

大战之后的众人受损极甚，几乎毫无还手之力。寒冷的气息笼罩李府，如附骨之蛆般黏附众人，摆脱不能。却碰之即冻，触之即亡。

申公豹看着敖丙此番作为，眼中满是赞赏之色。很好，果断干脆，是很能成就一番大事的样子。如此想着，一边满意地环视周围，突然目光一凌。

纵使敖丙天赋异禀，仍还差修行百年的太乙一筹。这个死，死胖子，申公豹在心里暗骂一声，操纵着御雷鞭从屋脊上高高跃下，与刚刚从寒冰中挣脱，企图阻止敖丙的太乙缠斗在了一起。一时难分胜负。

敖丙也察觉到了身后的异变。时间紧迫，变数随时都有可能发生！他一咬牙，清越的龙吟响彻云霄，一时间水雾弥漫。

下一秒，一只龙爪破雾而出。

青龙冲出雾气，腾空而起，直逼霄汉。继而俯冲而下，吟啸不止，冷雾环身。

他是想沉了这片土地！太乙心道不好，想要出手阻止，申公豹看出了他的打算，加紧了攻势，太乙一时分身乏术，只能眼巴巴着急。

天际一抹流火乍现，冲破重重阻碍，直奔青龙而来。

一面冰墙猛然拔地而起，高高耸立，试图阻挡。只见那火焰迎风暴涨，吞没冰墙，直扑青龙。

敖丙显然是没有料到此等变故，又因法术将成，来不及变换。只得凭借坚强的鳞甲生生吃下这一击，抓紧机会完成符阵。将闷哼声吞咽下去，龙尾勾下最后一笔，清白色的光芒自敖丙身下暴出，旋即飞速扩张，吞没冰原。

整个李府淹没在一片白芒之中。

哪吒见此，目眦具裂。浑天绫即刻出手，倒提起火尖枪，将风火轮转到极致，迎身而上。

敖丙虽化身巨龙，身形却分外灵活，浑天绫四处追击，仍无法近身。只是再敏捷的身躯也逃不过两方夹击，他已经捉襟见肘了。

哪吒枪枪直击他的头颅要害，断他去路。敖丙侧身腾空避开枪尖，却依旧少不得一番缠斗，只是这样就无法躲开追击的浑天绫。

乘此机会，浑天绫一沾龙尾，便极速缠绕而上，限制敖丙行动。敖丙心道不好，战斗本能使他下意识蓄妖力于龙尾，然后狠狠拍下。

烈火化冰后的水雾在更高温度的灼烧下消弭，枪尖在离龙眸只有寸余处停下，令人心惊。哪吒看也不看敖丙一眼，飞身下坠。

快一点啊！再快一点啊！风火轮飞速旋转，火花四溅。  


只是再快也追不上那灵珠子的全力一击。

霎时山崩地裂，飞沙走石，烟尘四起。偌大的李府沉入地裂，黑黝黝的，看不见底。

“爹！娘！”

少年悲恸的叫喊自深渊响起，嗓音嘶哑，语气悲切。

敖丙飞速赶来，企图解释。

“你，怎，敢？”少年抬起头来，已是目眶尽裂，眼底充血的癫狂之态。

“等等，你听我解释，我……”敖丙慌了，这事态远远超过了他的预想。余光瞥见相继而来的申公豹和太乙二人，到了嘴边的话突然停住。

“呵。”哪吒看着他那百口莫辩的样子冷哼一声，然后念完了最后一个音节。乾坤圈落地的声音是那么清脆，听在敖丙耳朵里却是那么刺耳，他小小地后退了半步。

火雨自上而下骤然袭来，青龙扭动着身躯妄图躲避，只是禁锢了他身躯的浑天绫岂能使之如意？火焰密集如暴雨，大力如坠石，压得他身形止不住地下落。坚硬的万龙甲，竟然在爆烈的火焰下出现了裂痕。敖丙勉力提了一口气，忍住周身传来的灼痛，奋力挣出深渊。

调动法力冻结住火雨，冰锥悬空，像是被定格的瞬间。抬头可见星光隐约，而并非火海滔天。

他人呢？

敖丙急切地转身去寻那个入魔的少年，目光所及，人影无踪。

像是有什么感应一般，青龙抬头望去。

热烈而明媚的少年，带着炽热的火焰从天而降。火焰那么明亮，使天地都为之失色，而那少年是这黯淡天地间唯一的色彩和光明。

只是敖丙没有机会欣赏这灿烂了。视网膜上最后残留的景象是少年狂怒狠绝的面容。

疼，真的非常疼。

全身上下每一块鳞片都在诉说着痛意。而浑天绫紧密缠绕使他动弹不得，目不能视，口不能言。万龙鳞甲破碎的地方，也就是他被拆鳞拔筋之处！

第一根。敖丙只是感觉有什么东西被人飞快地带离自己的身体，他扭动着身躯想要阻止，身体却不听使唤。然后就是疼痛，密密麻麻，如万蚁噬骨，附躯而上。一瞬间空白的思维被汹涌的痛楚淹没。他不自觉地蜷缩身体，却被浑天绫粗暴地拉开。他想要叫喊，但是痛到极致，声带像是被凝结固涩，连一丝呻吟都无法溢出，只能徒劳地张大龙吻。

  
而后就是第二根，第三根……他狼狈的翻滚着，剧痛使他本能地挣扎，而龙筋的缺失使他扭转不利，挣扎不能。鲜血漫上红色的浑天绫，又被蹭开了一大片，将其染成深浅不一的红。

生理性的泪水在浑天绫上润湿了一大块，来自骨骼深处的痛楚使敖丙视物模糊，一头栽进了居民区，激起断檐残瓦，烟尘一片。

烟尘过后，巨龙瘫软在地，毫无动作。

浑天绫慢慢松落，喘息着的少年走到他跟前，三头六臂，烈火纹身。漆黑的瞳眸里有一丝不易的清醒。他拽着浑天绫走到青龙面前，嗓音嘶哑。

“我唯一的朋友，这个生辰贺礼还给你，你可喜欢？”

他想要解释，却哪里还有力气说话。痛苦的残余模糊了青龙的视线，但他还是看到了哪吒背后的一只手中紧紧拽着一只圈镯——那是早就掉落的乾坤圈。

被疼痛搅拌后的脑子不是太清醒，敖丙迷迷糊糊的想：他本来可以杀掉我的。

说起来，今天也是他的三岁生辰。真是糟糕的生日啊，对于他们俩来说都是。真是对不起啊，哪吒，还有，父王，我辜负了全族的希望……

这是敖丙意识坠入黑暗前的最后一个念头。

“日月同生，千灵重元，天地无量乾坤圈，急急如律令！”

一声轻喝，开启了乾坤圈。原本呆愣在青龙面前的哪吒反应过来，随即遁走，只见那乾坤圈光影交织，追赶上哪吒，并汇编成笼，将其困锁。任哪吒左冲右撞，逃脱不得。

“魔丸张狂，欺侮百姓，虐杀龙族，还企图吞噬灵珠，为祸人间!”那是一白衣道人，仙风道骨，表情严峻。说着拂尘一拂，李府自深渊而出，冰雪消融，百姓跌坐喘息，后怕不已。

哪吒见此急忙转身，朝敖丙坠落处望去。那青龙一动不动地静卧在断壁残垣间，好似没了生息。

道人不紧不慢地一扬拂尘，连眼神都没有分哪吒一个。乾坤圈却套上了哪吒脖颈，狠狠收缩。迫使哪吒限制了力量，缩小了身形。

那道人背过身去，向仍在缠斗的太乙、申公豹二人作揖，“天尊命二位回去，此地交予我全权处理。”说完也不等二人回答，拂尘一挥，凌空开辟一条通路，送走了二人。太乙还想说些什么，被申公豹一拽，身形没入光圈，不见了踪影。

道人面向哪吒道：“该你了。”说着手中连连画符，天上顿时雷声轰鸣，电光连绵。无数雷电穿梭在云间，蓄力咆哮，如同万头蛰伏的猛兽，只待时机成熟，湮灭所及之处。偶尔泄漏一丝闪电，溅起尘烟千丈，余留焦土万顷。厚重的云层怒吼低吟，仿佛承受不住巨大的雷霆之力，随时要破裂，将那雷电倾泻，摧毁万物。

哪吒向下鸟瞰刚刚死里逃生，面色惊恐的百姓；声嘶力竭呼喊的父母；还有那毫无生机的废墟，他们怎么可能承受得住这天雷的余威。

轻蔑地瞥了天雷一眼，似乎根本不将那千钧之力放在眼里。“此乃我一人之事，天劫因我而来，也将因我而去，不得伤害陈唐关内一人一物！”哪吒说时直视道人，那道人微微颔首，没有阻止。哪吒说完朝着李靖夫妇的方向凌空下跪叩首：“爹，娘，孩儿三年来时常肆意妄为，烦扰爹娘煞费苦心，若有来生，孩儿定当相报！”三个响头叩下，待他起身，指间赫然捏着一张换命符。火焰舔舐上符纸，化作一缕青烟。

哪吒擦去脸上的泪水，背过身去嘟哝了一句丢人。回头厉声冲道人喊道：“不劳烦你们动手，我自己来！”右手凝火成刃，重重割上了自己的身体。

直到将自己割得血肉模糊，才沙哑道：“娘，这血肉我还给您，还望娘亲珍重！”只剩一副骨骼立着，他弃了剑，举右手拔下左手臂骨，又剔了肋骨，一根根，尽数弃下。“爹爹，你的骨肉我还给你，我不连累你！”

“至于这最后的魂魄，就给你吧，一起做个混元珠子，倒也不错。”终于站立不住，轻笑一声，身形崩散。

大地无痕，虚空无影，这世间，再无哪吒。

天庭之中，云海之上。

鹤发童颜的仙人执白棋落子，一边漫不经心问道：“所以你们消灭魔丸不就行了吗？干嘛做得这么复杂。”

与他对弈的那人仙风道骨，赫然是那日降天罚之人。道人抬眼瞥了他一眼，不甚在意他那张狂的语气：“你当真不知道？”

仙人笑道：“那我们就来打一个赌。赌注是这玉液琼浆，猜对了，你喝一杯，猜错了，我自罚一盅可好？”

“可。”

“魔丸自是要消灭的，至于那不分人事，毁灭所有的天雷是你们要给世人一个警告，并且推托于魔丸的危害。呀，真是心机啊。”

道人持白玉酒壶，自酌自饮了一杯。

“那李靖是天命之人，能激起他内心怨怼，也能使其与你们合作，反抗截教。”仙人摊了摊手，“反正他们也只知道天庭，不知道你们阐教与截教的那些事儿。”

道人再饮一杯。

“可我想不通，你干嘛要那么对待那只小龙，我看他还蛮乖的。龙族被禁锢天牢，也翻不出什么风浪。即使那小龙成仙封神也改变不了龙族的命运。”仙人说着，慢悠悠拎起白玉壶灌酒。约莫喝了一杯的量，方才停下。

“处死哪吒，不光是消灭魔丸，也是给龙族一个交代。龙族妖力强大，打败截教少不得他们参与。何况龙族现在怨气正重，是拉拢他们的好时机。”

“那条小龙的命运是告诉他们，走正经路子是得不到截教那帮人的认可的，只有和我们合作，才能有出路。”

“更何况，龙族疲于镇守久矣，而我们给他们的好处就是不用世代困居天牢。但是即使是我们，也确实需要有人来镇守妖兽。那条小龙，我们可以治好他。你不觉得一只拥有吞噬灵气能力的龙是代替龙族镇守的绝好对象吗？”

仙人不言，静默片刻。忽然笑出了声。

“哎呀呀，你们真是坏呀。”仙人鄙夷道，“什么我命由我不由天，他们竭力反抗命运，可他们要是知道连反抗都是命中注定的，那表情一定很精彩。”

那道人便不再搭理，自酌一杯，转身离开。

云海茫茫，天地浩荡，此刻是死一般的寂静，毫无生机可言。


End file.
